1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying data in a display device using a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of displaying data in a display device using a mobile communication terminal which fixes a pointing area for selecting selection contents, enters the selection contents into the fixed pointing area by moving only screen data, and selects the selection contents, the display device, and the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
WiFi display refers to a technology that enables the transmitting of data stored in a particular device through a WiFi communication scheme to another device and then displaying the data on the other device. For example, with the installation of a WiFi display function on a mobile communication terminal, a screen that is displayed on the mobile communication terminal may be transmitted to and displayed on a larger screen of another device, such as a TV.
However, it is not easy for a user to control the large screen mirrored from the screen of the mobile communication terminal. For example, if the user desires to perform a movement or a zoom-in/out operation in a top, bottom, left, or right direction, the user must alternately look at the screen of the mobile communication terminal and the large screen. Accordingly, the user may not move the large screen in a desired direction or zoom-in/out an unintended part.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for displaying data in a display device using a mobile communication terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.